


Bonds

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camille(mentioned), romance even if they don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has bonds one wanted another one that is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I got the idea after seeing a prompt on LiveJournal. Unbeated.

***

Simon, I know you can hear me, come to me, I'm waiting.

 

The room was dark, but his vampire vision could see the gold coffin just fine.

 

The urge to open it was so strong...

***

"No!!!!" Simon bolted awake, if he'd still had a heartbeat, his heart would've been pounding wildly.

 

He could swear he could feel a tightness in his chest.

 

He was sobbing but he didn't care that it made him look pathetic. Besides who would see?

 

Just then a blur rushed in and Simon felt strong arms embrace him.

 

"Let it out." Raphael whispered soothingly.

 

Simon clung to him, as Raphael whispered Spanish words to him, and even though he didn't know what Raphael was saying, it was strange how comforting it was to him.

 

He also took comfort in the spicy scent that only Raphael seemed to have.

 

"You were dreaming of her again?" Raphael asked gently.

 

Simon nodded, "She's trying to get control of me so I can free her."

 

"She can't control you locked in a coffin, I have silver rosaries on the chains so she can't break out. I also made sure she's kept weakened."

 

"Why is she still around?"

 

"In case we need her as a bargaining chip against the Clave, also there are those who are still loyal and willing to start a war."

 

"But I still feel her, Raphael."

 

"We all feel a pull to our sires as long as they are around, it never goes away and will lessen in time."

 

"I hate being bonded to her, I feel such darkness and anger some days, like a fire that wants to consume me."

 

"I won't let anything happen to you." Raphael's dark eyes held intensity.

 

It had been four months since his transformation but Simon was shocked by how much he cared for Raphael.

 

And Raphael had tried not to show it, but Simon knew Raphael cared about him too.

 

"Eventually I'll be evil like her, a murderer who uses pain for pleasure."

 

Raphael shook his head, "No, vampires lose humanity only when they choose too, I could've completely given in but I fight the impulses. Taking control of the clan and fighting for you is my way to atone for you being in this life."

 

Simon was moved, "There are times I wished you were my sire."

 

"We would never have been equals, you'd be mine to control like a puppet if I so chose to, do you think you'd have been able to trust me?"

 

Simon shook his head, "No, I would never know when you're being sincere."

 

Raphael gently squeezed his shoulder, "One day she will be gone I promise and you will be free."

 

"I'll hold you too that." Simon told him, half joking and half not.

 

Raphael managed a small grin, and Simon never noticed he had dimples until now.

 

"I'll stay with you until you are asleep Fledgling."

 

Simon closed his eyes, taking comfort in the presence of his mentor and he knew his friend.

 

This time his mind stayed free of the unwanted siren call.


End file.
